


A Crow Ascends The Clouds

by Shikikaze09



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Character Death, Fem!Yata, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shikikaze09/pseuds/Shikikaze09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem!Yata. Takes place sometime after the movie K: Missing Kings. Only slight spoiler mentioned in passing. </p>
<p>'Misaki gasped for breath, hands pressing her blood soaked jumper against the bleeding stab wounds on her chest and stomach...'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Crow Ascends The Clouds

"Hah... Hah... Shit..." Misaki gasped for breath, hands pressing her blood soaked jumper tighter against the bleeding stab wounds on her chest and stomach. She slumped, shivering, against the ramp she was leaning on. She eyes drooped tiredly.

When she had visited the old skatepark where she'd first learned how to skateboard with Kamamoto, she hadn't expected the local yakuza gang she had trouble with a few years back before HOMRA to ambush her. Unlike back then, it seems they were no longer small time - and too scared of attacking someone under the Red King's banner.

_'Then again,'_  Misaki mused,  _'not too many people were intimidated by a doll like girl like Anna, even if said person was a King. Even if the previous King, one she had followed herself, had a fearsome reputation and his Clansman had pledged their loyalty to the new Red King, too.'_

(It was with practised ease that Misaki ignored the stab of pain that had nothing to do with the bleeding wounds on her front.)

Her vision blurred as she scanned her surroundings, taking in the bodies of the yakuza scattered throughout the park. She was pretty sure most of them were dead. If they weren't, well, it wasn't like they'd be getting up any time soon. Her fellow Clansman would take care of them for her anyway.

She glanced down at her side where the remains of her watch and phone lay broken. She had been able to call for help before they had been destroyed mid-fight, but the park was a fair distance from HOMRA.

They should be close by now.

_'Not that it matters,'_ Misaki thought to herself morbidly, shakily raising a bloodied hand into fading sight.  _'Soon, I'll be..."_

Her injuries were too severe, and she'd lost too much blood. She was certain they'd nicked a lung too if the amount of blood dripping from her mouth was of any indication. Could just be from internal bleeding or something though. She was no doctor.

Her hand dropped limply back onto her lap. Black spots started appearing with every blink.

"Sorry, Anna. Looks like..." Misaki coughed, chocking on blood. "L-like I'm going... going to meet... Mikoto-san and Totsuka-san now..."

Misaki opened and closed her mouth to continue, but her voice failed her. Her eyes stung, but she refused to yet the tears fall. She swallowed around the lump in her throat.

"Sorry," she said again, though to who or for what, she wasn't sure. Sorry to her family, for not being a better daughter or older sister? Sorry to HOMRA, for not being able to be their Vanguard anymore? Sorry for dying on them so soon after losing two of their most loved Clansman?

She didn't know. Her shivering stopped.

A tear escaped and trailed down her cheek.

Her eyes felt heavy. She wanted to close them and go to sleep, but, dimly, she realised she shouldn't.

Why?

She couldn't remember.

Her eyes slipped shut and her breathing slowed.

Faintly, she thought she heard her name being called.

Misaki smiled -

And her heart stopped beating.


End file.
